


Cuts and bruises, soothing and warming

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Kissing, Kissing It Better, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tenderness, Tommy/Alfie/Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “Can’t leave you alone, not even for a second, eh?“Tommy tried to look at Alfie without too much concern in his eyes. He had already seen worse cuts, no doubt, but there were more pleasant things, he knew it - and feeling them on his own and seeing Alfie having them was something entirely different. Hurt more even if it shouldn’t.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Cuts and bruises, soothing and warming

**Author's Note:**

> For all the people who love to create  
> For all the people who love to support  
> For all the amazing people I met here  
> Thank you!

“Can’t leave you alone, not even for a second, eh?“

Tommy tried to look at Alfie without too much concern in his eyes. He had already seen worse cuts, no doubt, but there were more pleasant things, he knew it - and feeling them on his own and seeing Alfie having them was something entirely different. Hurt more even if it shouldn’t.

Whatever he had done, it had been dumb, there was no other way to say it. Had he overestimated himself? Made deals with the wrong people? What a fool, a fucking fool. Maybe even deserved it all, being the crazy person he was, needed a lesson to understand that other people would bring him down if he wasn’t careful enough. Still, all the cuts and bruises on Alfie’s face made Tommy’s heart break a little bit.

“Must hurt?“ Alfie snorted, only making Tommy smile. Such a stubborn man, so terribly stubborn. Would never admit the pain, was too prideful. Always hid all the negative emotions behind silly stories, jokes and laughs. How often did it happen that he simply hugged Tommy, peppering his face with kisses, just to distract him from this worries he could feel nevertheless? Couldn’t complain, though, sometimes he did the same. Alfie didn’t have to know about all the deals he couldn’t help him with, did he?

Took Tommy hours to find out how it had happened. Alfie had his pride, didn’t really like to admit some mistakes, always wanting to be this strong, impressing bear he could actually be -but sometimes he was rather a teddybear than a grizzly, if Tommy was to be believed. One that would nearly crush him to death with his intensity, pulling him close and not wanting to let him go. Would simply fall asleep, one arm wrapped around Tommy, another one on the book he had been reading. Something Russian again, Alfie always pressed his point saying that the original was better and translations could never come close to the beauty of the language. Apparently loved it so much that it lulled him, made him forget about the fact that Tommy couldn’t even sneak out of the hug without waking him up when he fell asleep, not even being able to turn off the bedside lamp.

Tommy sat down next to Alfie, cupping his face to force him to look at him. Smiled when their eyes locked, Alfie’s gaze somewhere between being slightly annoyed and yet enjoying the attention. “It’ll be alright.“ He leaned closer, pressing a kiss to the cut on Alfie’s forehead. Alfie relaxed under his touch, feeling the soft, full lips on his skin. It was funny how Tommy always wanted to make him suffer first, giving him this _you shouldn’t have done this, could’ve told you that_ looks, only to give up afterwards and give him some comfort.

“Sometimes I’m wondering if you’re a baby, how can someone be that irresponsible?“ Tommy’s nose brushed Alfie’s skin, the breaths soothing and warming. Maybe it should’ve made him feel humiliated - he was a leader, after all - but there was nothing wrong with letting it happen. With letting Tommy kiss his temple, making his heart beat faster.

“Was this deal really worth it, eh?“ Couldn’t help smiling when the lovely mouth wandered to the next cut, not leaving out the bruises on the way. Heard Tommy tut, his thumb carefully stroking one especially nasty cut before he kissed it, too. Yes, the deal had totally been worth it, especially with Tommy taking care of him afterwards. Alfie wouldn’t complain if he did it every day, no matter if there were bruises or not.

“We definitely need to have a serious talk tomorrow, can’t go on this way.“ Tommy hummed as he felt Alfie wrapping an arm around his waist, slowly caressing his back and pulling him close. It were always the small things that made Tommy forgive him, Alfie thought, small things that made him so soft. Some playful kitten licks combined with sweet kisses. This was the best medicine, not all this alcohol Tommy always relied on. Not some weird liquids, pills or bandages. Alfie had already seen enough of them, didn’t need it to happen again.

“Hope you know that I won’t kiss them better every time.“ Oh, what a liar. They both new they would, being too soft, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Would always say that it was the last time, knowing that he couldn’t refuse this help. Always pretended to be better even if it had been him looking so bad the first time they met. Hadn’t been Alfie who had come in with a bloodshot eye, cuts on his cheek and lips.

“I really won’t.“ Oh, Alfie knew a way to shut him up, to make him reconsider this decision. Slowly broke away to move to Tommy’s neck, wetting his lips with his tongue before kissing the skin. Knew that Tommy loved the way Alfie’s beard tickled him, the way his lips moved, open and closed mouth kisses, how Alfie started gently sucking when Tommy least expected it. He really deserved this teasing, letting soft moans escape his lips.

“We’ll take care of this bastards tomorrow, eh?“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @strawberriez8800 for inspiring me to write this fic here!
> 
> Tumblr: @valkrist


End file.
